Kisah (jomblo) Aomine
by Kuromi-n
Summary: So, cerita ini dikhususkan untuk Aomine yang seorang diri mengalami kepedihan dan kenistaan menjadi jomblo diantara temen-temennya bahkan orang lain. Dari sinilah, berbagai pengalaman asem, asin, pahit Aomine yang menyandang status tak berpasangan alias jomblo bakal dikupas tuntas. Cekidot. Warning! Gaje. OOC. Miss type. Boy x Boy. Multiple Pairing(s).


Title: Kisah (jomblo) Aomine

Cast: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Masaomi, Haizaki Shogo, Hanamiya Makoto, Hayama Kotarou, etc.

Genre: Humor/hurt comfort (?)

Rated: T

Pairing(s): KagaKuro (OTP), TakaMido, MuraAka, ZakiMiya (?), AoMai (ngenes), AoMasa (bisa iya bisa enggak (?)), AoKi (kayanya ntar sih gitu, berdoa aja '-')

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I only owned the plot.

Author: Kuromi-n (Kuroko x Kagami-n)

_Warning_! Jangan sekali-kali berani baca ini kalo kamu punya pengalaman buruk sama sejombloanmu orz. _Boy x boy_. Pembulian Aomine. _OOC_. _Miss_ _type_. Gaje. Bahasa Kasar (jangan ditiru ya?), _plotless_.

Note: FF ini bertujuan buat ngehibur, bukan bermaksud menistakan para jomblo happy, tapi cuman khusus si jomblo Aomine aja. Kan dia merasa ngenes atas status jomblonya, kalo yg lain engga… kan? *hening*

Summary: Banyak orang-orang yang tak berpasangan alias jomblo bilang kalau hidup mereka fine-fine aja tanpa adanya seorang pelipur lara berstatus pacar. Tapi kenyataannya, ada juga beberapa jomblo yang ngenes karena hal tersebut. Contohnya adalah Aomine Daiki –seorang cowok tulen kelas 1 SMA yang bongsor dan keturunan Jepang asli tapi entah kenapa dia dapet kulit yang katanya eksotis. Udah 6 bulan dia jomblo –dan gak jelas siapa yang udah bikin dia jomblo. Sebenernya temen-temennya pada curiga juga, kalo aslinya Aomine udah jomblo dari sononya.

So, cerita ini dikhususkan untuk Aomine yang seorang diri mengalami kepedihan dan kenistaan menjadi jomblo diantara temen-temennya bahkan orang lain. Dari sinilah, berbagai pengalaman asem, asin, pahit Aomine yang menyandang status tak berpasangan alias (sensored*) bakal dikupas tuntas. Cekidot.

ooo

**Andalannya adalah The Waifu.**

Suatu hari pas pulang sekolah, Aomine di jalan ketemu Kagami yang lagi jalan bareng sama Takao. Entah gimana ceritanya tuh dua orang beda sekolah bisa pulang berduaan. Dia curiga kalo ternyata Kagami sama Takao aslinya punya hubungan khusus dibelakang uke mereka. Awas aja kalo ketemu, udah pasti dia bakal ambil peluang buat ngrebut Tetsu atau Midorima.

"Tch, napa juga ketemu lo orang," kata Aomine, berubah tsundere karena sebenernya dia takut juga pulang sendirian. Soalnya lagi musim begal kan. Yah, meskipun dia cuman jalan kaki, siapa tau begalnya malah tertarik sama tubuhnya yang semampai.

"Njir, malapetaka ketemu lo, Aomine," bales Kagami gak kalah tsundere. Aslinya dia gak nyaman jalan sama Takao, masalahnya tuh cowok lucu banget, dia takut imannya tergoyahkan.

"Oi, Aomine! Tetep item aja ya lu," sapa Takao dengan muka songong, mentang-mentang dia putih dan rambutnya semodel sama salah satu vokalis melankolis dari Indonesia.

"Njir lu coeg," umpat Aomine, kesel sama dua cowok bermulut cewek itu.

Pas mereka lagi asik ngobrol tentang hal-hal kurang penting dan gak mendidik, HP Kagami bunyi. Tuh cowok langsung mesam-mesem kaya di sms operator bakal dapet rbt gratis tapi ujung2nya tetep suruh bayar.

"Wuih, wallpaper lu apaan tuh, Kagami?" Takao yang kerjaannya suka ngintip jadi ngepoin wallpaper hp Kagami, soalnya dia kaya liat yang kinclong2 gitu.

Kagami nyengir, nunjukin hpnya depan muka temen-temennya. "Kuroko dong. Lucu kan?" katanya dengan segala kesongongannya. "Kalo punya lo apa, Takao?" Kagami tanya balik sama si rambut belah tengah. Aomine mah diem-diem selangkah mundur, dia udah mencium sesuatu yang gak beres bakal terjadi.

"Punya gue Shin-chan dong! Ganteng kan dia?" Takaopun pamer, foto Midorima pas lagi buang muka –blurr pula. Kagamipun sweatdrop.

"Nah, kalo punya lo apaan, Aomine?!" dan ternyata keberuntungan sama sekali gak berpihak pada Aomine waktu itu. Kagami dan Takao langsung berbalik, dan terang-terangan tanya dengan wajah super penasaran.

Aominepun dibuat keki. Dia bingung, wong dia gak punya pacar yang bisa dibuatnya wallpaper. Coeg banget kan mereka? Udah tau Aomine jomblo, pake ditanya pula. Akhirnya dengan segenap kengenesannya, Aomine nunjukin wallpaper hpnya.

"Horikita Maichan, my waifu… dong," katanya mencoba tetep tegar waktu liat Kagami dan Takao pasang wajah iba.

"Sorry, kita lupa kalo lo jomblo, bro,"

Njir! Terkutuk bagi orang-orang yang pasang foto pacarnya jadi wallpaper!

ooo

**Aomine (si jomblo) selalu tak sadar diri.**

Siang itu, Aomine dan temen-temennya udah janjian bakal main ke amusement park. Wahana pertama yang bakal mereka coba adalah rumah hantu –itu juga atas permintaan Akashi, atau lebih tepatnya sih paksaan. Soalnya tuh orang mintanya kaya kebelet ke wc –sampe keringetan sambil ngremes-ngremes perut pula.

"Lho? Akashi mana?" tanya Aomine, dia gak ngeliat Akashi lagi semenjak mereka udah sampe di depan rumah hantunya.

"Dia ke wc, katanya mules," jawab cowok super gede –Murasakibara yang asik gigitin jajan lidi.

"Njir! Ternyata dia emang beneran kebelet," Aominepun sweat drop.

"Nah, berhubung semuanya udah pada kumpul, mending kita buruan deh naik keretanya. Satu kereta dua orang ya," kata Kagami yang ngode Kuroko, tapi tuh bocah malah lebih tertarik sama gambar-gambar horror di dinding. Njir.

"Gue ama lo, Kagami! Titik!" kata Aomine dengan seenak jidat udah mengklaim Kagami. Dia meluk leher Kagami kuat-kuat. Kenapa dari sekian banyak pasangan yang bisa di rusaknya, dia malah milih pasangan KagaKuro? Masalahnya, dia tau kalo Kagami takut sama hantu –kalo pasangannya sama yg lain yg ga takut hantu, bisa-bisa imejnya bakalan hancur seketika dan seumur hidup dia bisa jomblo. Nah, kalo sama Kagami kan dia gak perlu jaga imej juga, udah pasti Kagami bakalan heboh ntar didalem.

"Njir! Ogah! Kuroko gimana?!" Kagami mencak-mencak gak terima sama keputusan sepihak Aomine. Duh, repot emang ngeganjil gini. Kise sih, selalu pake alesan ada janji setiap diajak keluar.

"Kuroko sama Akashi tuh!" jawab Aomine seenaknya.

"Terus gue?" Murasakibara angkat suara, kayanya dia gak terima karena perubahan formasi mendadak ini.

"Lo sama Midorima. Gitu aja pake tanya!" Aomine jadi sewot. Dia merasa jadi kaya orang yang udah bikin semuanya jadi kacau aja.

"Lah terus gue?!" giliran Takao gak terima sekarang.

"Lo sendirian aja napa sih! Penakut banget!" katanya egois nan gak sadar diri.

"Ogah! Gue butuh seseorang buat berlindung dari kengerian hantu-hantu didalem!" Takao dengan lebay protes lagi.

"Ya udah, lo sama Kuroko dan Akashi tuh! Kan kalian bertiga kecil-kecil sih!"

"Daiki!"

"Aomine-kun,"

"Coeg lu, Aomine! Dasar jomblo lu ah!"

Dan Aomine berusaha gak dengerin kata-kata Takao yang menohok jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Dia nyeret-nyeret Kagami buat naik kereta duluan, keburu ada kata jomblo lain yang keluar dari mulut temennya.

ooo

**Dia (Aomine (si jomblo)) suka jadi obat nyamuk.**

Malem Jumat udah jadi ritual Aomine sama temen-temennya nonton film horror di rumah Akashi. Tuh orang yang tajirnya nyolot banget punya home theater jadi ritual selalu di laksanakan di rumah Akashi. Film yang mereka tonton adalah film dari Indonesia yang katanya paling serem dibanding film horror dari negara lain.

Mereka udah siap popcorn dengan taburan parutan emas asli, dan soft drink termahal rasa bajigur kesukaan bapaknya Akashi.

Seperti biasa, Aomine ngenes. Yang lainnya duduk pasang-pasangan, dia duduk sendiri disamping pasangan KagaKuro. Dibelakangnya ada MuraAka yang gak senempel KagaKuro sih. Disebelah MuraAka ada TakaMido yang ada jarak satu kursi diantara mereka. Njir, dia makin bingung sama hubungan tuh dua orang. Kayanya Midorima lebih cinta sama lucky itemnya ketimbang Takao. _Sian lu Takao, mending jomblo sekalian kaya gue_ –batin Aomine mengiba. Dia juga heran ama Kise yang akhir-akhir ini selalu punya alasan buat gak ikut kumpul. Padahal kalo ada Kise, dia jadi ada temen buat di bully. Duh, emang gak sehati tuh cowok pirang yang sempet ditaksirnya. Err, sebenernya sampe sekarang sih dia naksir Kise, cuman dia minder –wong Kise model, cakep, putih, nah dia? Ganteng sih iya –kata emaknya, tapi tetep aja dia cuman rakyat jelata biasa.

"Njir hantunya muncul woy!" teriak Takao dengan lebay. Daripada filmnya, dia malah yang bikin kaget temen-temennya.

Aomine mau ngumpat dan misuh-misuh ke Takao, tapi begitu dia nengok –malah ngeliat Midorima udah pindah tempat duduk tepat disamping Takao dan pake acara mepet-mepet segala meskipun mukanya tetep datar. Dia udah cukup dibuat nganga sama pemandangan barusan, tapi begitu dia ngelirik ke samping TakaMido, dia ngeliat pandangan lebih nyeremin. Murasakibara lagi meluk kepala Akashi, dengan gaya yang so (sok) gentle, padahal dia tau tuh manusia titan juga udah keder. Dia gelengin kepala, dan mencoba buat gak peduli. Kalo dia fokus nonton, kali dia gak perlu ngeliat adegan-adegan menggelikan temen-temennya.

Waktu dia baru mau ngelirik filmnya, gak sengaja sudut matanya ngeliat KagaKuro pelukan kaya Shaggy ama anjingnya. Njir! Oh Kami-sama, kenapa semua temen-temennya jadi alay. Nih sebenarnya dia bingung, lagi nonton horror apa film india sih?

Karena gak tahan, dan keburu mentalnya ngdown, akhirnya Aomine pura-pura kebelet dan keluar dari ruangan nista itu. Dia lari dengan gaya dramatis, gak kuat ngadepin idupnya yang ngenes nan nista sejak statusnya berubah jadi jomblo. Tapi pas dia lagi lari sambil beruraian airmata, dia nabrak seseorang.

Dia ngeliat lurus kedepan, tapi ga ada siapa-siapa. Dan dia nunduk sedikit, jantungnya hampir loncat keluar kalo aja dia gak buru-buru nguatin diri. Ternyata dia nabrak bapaknya Akashi. Otomatis dia mundur selangkah. Wajah datar bapaknya Akashi bener-bener bikin dia merinding.

"Lho, nontonnya udah selesai?" kata tuh bapak-bapak yang mukanya masih muda banget. Malah lebih muda daripada mukanya deh kayanya.

Gara-gara pertanyaan bapaknya Akashi, dia jadi inget kejadian yang menistakan statusnya. Dia jadi galau lagi. "Gue gak tahan Om, didalem bareng mereka," katanya –mencoba curhat colongan dikit.

"Om tau perasaanmu, Daiki," kata si bapak-bapak cakep itu. Aominepun terpana, dan terharu ngeliat bapak Akashi bagaikan malaikat. Ternyata gak cuman dia yang ngerti dirinya, tapi bapaknya Akashi juga.

"Ngenes om jadi gue. Om gak bakal pernah tau deh betapa menderitanya batin gue," kata Aomine berlebay ria. Dia kayanya daripada curhat lebih pantes disebut caper.

Bapaknya Akashi nepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine dg tampang sok bijak.

"Om ngerti, Daiki. Karena Om juga jomblo semenjak Mamanya Akashi ga ada. Perih hati ini waktu liat orang lain gandengan tangan, pasang wallpaper pacarnya, malem minggu ngapel. Om mah apaan, cuman bisa ngeliat anak Om yang gak ada toleransi sama Bapaknya kencan,"

Aomine terpana total juga menganga ngeliat gimana muka bapaknya Akashi yang lebih mirip orang kebelet ketimbang sedih. Tapi hatinya terenyuh juga denger keperihan yang juga dialaminya selama 6 bulan ini. Ternyata ada yang senasib sama dia. Kalo diliat-liat bapaknya Akashi lumayan juga –malah ada kesan imut gitu di mukanya yang gahar. Duh, jiwa semenya yang selama 6 bulan ini dipaksa buat berhenti beroperasi jadi nyolot pengen mengklaim tuh bapak-bapak. Eh tapi umur mereka kan selisih banyak banget. Gimana kalo ntar dia masih buger, terus bapaknya Akashi udah jompo? Tapi, gimana lagi lah. Daripada dia jomblo terus, didepannya ada bapak-bapak yang kaya pasrah banget buat dijadiin uke. Dia harus apa? Ah bodo amatan. Bapaknya Akashi kan orang tajir, udah pasti bakal awet muda. Sip, dia kayanya udah tau siapa yang bakal nglepas status lajang alias jomblonya kali ini.

"Om,"

"Daiki,"

"Om,"

"Daiki,"

"Om,"

"Daiki! Gue tau lu jomblo, tapi gak bapak gue juga lu embat!" dan suara Akashi yang cempreng nan seksi mengacaukan ke lovey doveyan antara Aomine yang udah frustasi sama bapaknya Akashi yang udah pasrah.

ooo

**Dia juga jadi korban cyber bully.**

**FACEBOOK**

**Aomine Daiki**

Siapa bilang jomblo itu ngenes?

Gue dong, jomblo tapi _full of happiness_. *_smile_*

**5 minutes ago. Kise Ryouta **

**and Akashi Masaomi Like this. 6 Comment. Share.**

**Kagami Taiga**

Ah masa. Kemaren gue liat lo nangisin foto mantan lo.

5_ minutes ago. Hayama Kotarou like this. _

**Aomine Daiki**

Kampret lo Kagami!

_4 minutes ago. Like. _

**Hayama Kotarou**

Kemaren gue liat lo nembak cewek tapi ditolak kan?

_4 minutes ago. Like._

**Aomine Daiki**

Ini orang ikutan juga! Kapan gue nembak cewek? Ngaco lu.

_3 minutes ago. Like._

**Hayama Kotarou**

Lu kan narik-narik tangan cewek depan warteg. Tapi lu malah di gampar kan?

Gue turut sedih. ::p

_2 minutes ago. Kagami Taiga like this._

**Aomine Daiki**

Itu emak gue, sompret lu ah!

_Just now. Like._

Aomine Daiki _offline _seketika.

ooo

**Hari minggu si (jomblo) Aomine.**

Pada hari minggu yang cerah –waktu yang pas buat para cowok/cewek yang ga jomblo buat mingguan alias kencan. Jalanan pada rame motor yang semuanya pada boncengan sambil pelukan, pantat sampe nungging, plus baju juga couplean.

Aomine juga jadi salah satu orang yang meramaikan jalanan dong ya, tapi berhubung dia jomblo –jok belakangnya kosong mlompong. Ngenes gak tuh. Sebenernya dia udah males mau keluar-keluar, bahkan dia rencananya bakalan kencan di kamar sama Maichan –his waifu. Tapi karena emaknya ngomel, nyuruh dia buat nganterin duit arisan ke rumah temennya, alhasil diapun jadi meratapi nasib ngeliat setiap motor yang lewat pasti isinya dua orang. Njir ah. Kalo bisa aja dia udah merem dari tadi. Tapi daripada nyungsep, dia milih ngorbanin mentalnya deh.

Waktu dia lewat daerah yang lebih banyak hutannya daripada rumah, dia ngerasa cukup lega karena disana sepi. Seenggaknya dia gak perlu kan ngerasa iri liat orang-orang naik motor sambil pelukan?

Dia ngurangi gasnya, dan mencoba santai supaya gak cepet-cepet nyampe tempat rame. Dia belom siap kalo harus ngeliat pemandangan yang udah bikin hatinya cenat-cenut bak kena hepatitis dadakan.

Dia udah sewot waktu denger ada suara motor lain –dia ngelirik lewat kaca spion dan matanya ngelebar waktu liat ada dua orang boncengan yang kayanya mencurigakan. Tampang mereka sih preman banget. Duh, dia sampe lupa soal musim begal kan? Padahal sama emaknya udah diingetin, kalo lewat daerah yang banyak pohonnya dia harus ngebut. Eh ini gara-gara kekekiannya, malah dilupainlah pesen si emak. Gimana nih ah, motor bapaknya. Bisa kena sembur dia kalo pulang jalan kaki.

Tuh dua orang makin deket lagi. Aomine was-was banget. Dia sih bisa aja langsung tancap gas, tapi takutnya malah di kejar terus disabet pake samurai kaya berita di tv-tv. Jadi dia udah rencana bakal tetep tenang, dan ketika orang itu berhenti didepannya, dia bakal puter balik dan kabur sekuat tenaga.

Aomine udah dag-dig-dug, apalagi waktu tuh dua orang kaya sengaja nyeimbangin kecepatannya.

"Yayang Zaki, hari ini aku seneng banget deh bisa jalan sama kamu!" kata cowok yang mukanya mencurigakan dan keliatan kalo badung banget.

"Aku juga seneng, Yayang Miya," bales cowok yang nyetir. Tuh orang tampangnya lebih gahar dibanding yang belakang. Duh Aomine udah pengen kencing di celana. Tapi dia heran juga, ada ya begal alay begitu. "Eh tapi Yayang Miya, ngomong senengnya jangan kenceng-kenceng dong!" kata yang dipanggil Yayang Zaki. Njir.

"Kenapa Yayang Zaki?" sekarang giliran Yayang Miya yang ngomong. Aomine disamping takut, pengen muntah juga dia. Nih dua orang niatnya pengen begal ato cuman pamer sih?

"Tuh! Samping kita ada jomblo! Kasian kan dia hari minggu jalan sendiri! Pasti sedih." kata si Yayang Zaki sambil ngelirik Aomine. Terus mereka berdua ketawa ngakak dan tancap gas. Tapi kata-kata mereka hampir bikin Aomine nyungsep seketika.

"Njir lu! Kampret! Dasar orang-orang alay lu pada! Awas lu ya! Liat aja kalo gue udah punya pacar, gue bikin lu muntah liat kemesraan gue sama dia!" teriak Aomine kesetanan. Dih, dia udah ketakutan kalo-kalo dibegal, malah dapet penghinaan super menyakitkan yg lebih parah dari sabetan samurai. Coeg ah. Mending dibegal kali dia daripada menanggung luka di hatinya. Beneran sedih oi. Tuh preman aja ada pasangan, nah dia yang ganteng –kata emaknya napa masih jomblo juga sih?!

ooo

to be continued…

*: aku ga tega nyebutin kata jomblo berulang2, takut Aomine makin depresi

Aloha~~~ aku balik~~ dan maaf aku malah bikin ff absurd gaje begini, soalnya otak lagi lelah mikir yang serius-serius, seriusan deh. Maaf kalo humornya ga berasa, soalnya aku ga jago sih bikin humor, tapi kepikiran gitu pengen nyoba u,u

Lagi nih ya, cerita ini sama sekali ga ada undur sara (?), daku yg baik ini cuman berusaha menuangkan isi hati Aomine yg dipendam berabad-abad sambil menanggung status jomblonya.

Daan, Kise ga muncul disini ya? *hening*

Yup, Kise emang sengaja ditabung (?) buat chapter2 selanjutnya :v

Oh iya, maaf pairnya acak, buat kepentingan cerita, tapi kalo KagaKuro emang my OTP sih.

Disini aku juga nyelipin Akashi Masaomi a.k.a bapaknya Akashi. Ya kali kan Aomine bisa dapet kesempatan macarin om-om cakep yang tajirnya super nyolot gitu. #ditabokAkashi

Ada juga pair ZakiMiya, nih pasangan crack ya? Pokoknya mah waktu mikir siapa yg cocok jadi peran orang yg disangka begal sama Aomine, tp ternyata pasangan alay nan songong, di otakku langsung muncul tuh dua orang badung, hehe, kalo ga suka sama pair ini, abaikan aja ntar next chap bisa ditiadakan kok (atau ga #galau nih).

Atau ada yg usul ide lain buat menistakan Aomine sebelum akhirnya dia dapet cinta sejati pelepas status jomblonya? #ditabokinbangItem.

Anyway, makasih buat para readers yg udah baca sekaligus review di ff yang sebelumnya. I love you so much *kiss*

Berhubung saya keburu ngantuk nih ya, sampe disini dulu ya saya bacotnya.

So, mind to review?

(tanda tangan)

Kuromi-n


End file.
